


One Day We All Disappear

by LostUnderTheSurface



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Gen, History Became Legend, Legend Became Myth, Post-Game, The Forgetfulness of Men, The Future of Eos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUnderTheSurface/pseuds/LostUnderTheSurface
Summary: Thousands of ghosts in the daylightOne day we all disappear





	One Day We All Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "I Died So I Could Haunt You" by Stars.

No one will remember them.

It is understandable, given the passage of time and the fickleness of man. Faces fade as those who remember grow old and die; eventually even names no longer come to minds that have moved to other matters. Events are lost in the overwhelming tide of moments that come slowly, inevitably, with each passing day.

No one will remember them.

No one will know the reason why Niflheim is covered in ruined strongholds and eerily empty plains. No one will know the story behind the Oracle's Shrine that rests in the rebuilt city of Altissia. No one will realize that Tenebrae once had a monarch, a queen, and a heritage of magic.

No one will know that Lucis used to be a kingdom instead of a republic. No one will understand the significance behind the empty tombs that dot its fertile lands, or the small, stone circles that were once havens.

No one will look at the weather-worn statue of the Chosen King in the square before the President's House and recognize it as the last king of Lucis.

No one will remember potions or Crownsguard or Armigers or demons or MTs or the long, weary years of darkness.

They will stand in the light and they will not know from whence it comes. They will see lightning and think it nature, they will see waves and think it science, they will see cold and ice and revel in the snow without acknowledging the one who sends it.

They will not remember the gods.

Bahamut and Titan, Ramuh and Leviathan, Shiva and even Ifrit—no one will know the meaning behind their names. They will become figures of myth and not of magic and power.

No one will remember them.

No one will know that potions were once used to heal, that swords could be drawn from thin air, that demons could emerge from the ground and that warping could be accomplished by blade and will. No one will know.

It is fate, and the gods accept it. It is fate, and Noctis accepts it. It is fate, and his friends are left alone in a world that will not know their names a thousand years from now.

“You give so much and for what?” Iris asks on her deathbed. “Noct gave his life to save the world and no one will remember him for that. No one will remember him at all.”

Fate is harsh and human memories are short. Their lifespans, too.

All that will be left of the Chosen King of Light is a tomb, a broken sword, and a world without eternal darkness. In the children of the future there will be a boy with amber eyes, a girl with wispy blond hair, a woman with fine-boned hands and a taste for the culinary arts, a man who wields a katana with an inherited grace.

Little ghosts of memory, flitting through bloodlines and time. Little memories no one will see or remember. Unobtrusive, unnoticed. The only evidence of what had once been.

One day, the descendants will stand at Galdin Quay and look out across the waters toward Tenebrae. They will feel a tug in their bones, a call in their blood, that they cannot answer. They will not know or remember their heritage, the magic that is lost forever, the fire of will that has burned low. They will see only the harbor, the blue sea, the summer sky above.

The ghosts of their past will slide gently, inevitably, into the shadows.

And they will be free.

**Author's Note:**

> We'll walk till we get to the harbor  
> They'll never know we were here


End file.
